Purple Pudding
by DeadCuzReasons
Summary: After a strange sickness, Neptune splits from her HDD, Purple Heart. Neptune bonds with Purple Heart and bond strongly together.
1. Chapter 1

Neptune felt weird. Her body didn't seem cooperate and was sore. But mainly, she felt like her head was splitting open.

"Neptune? How come you're not eating your breakfast? Is something wrong?" Nepgear watched with concern as Neptune poked her food. She usually ate pretty fast.

"No, I'm feeling fine."

"Wanna play a game then?"

No thanks." That's when Nepgear knew something was bothering Neptune. Neptune never denied a time to play games, or food.

"You aren't acting normal, are you tired?"

"Yeah," Neptune said, as she stood up,"I'm going to take a na-" Neptune collapsed.

"NEPTUNE?!" Nepgear dashed to her side," Goodness! She has a pretty high fever!"

* * *

~Meanwhile-

"Ahhh.." Historie had just woken up and finished her bed."Strange, I don't hear anything..." Usually, Historie would hear Neptune's console or Neptune talking while she ate her breakfast, but today, nothing. "Since, I'm done I better get some bre-"

*Histoire's door slams to the floor and breaks.

"Goodness, Neptune you didn't have to...Nepgear?"

"HISTY! NEPTUNE'S OLD COLD AND HER HEAD'S BURNING!

* * *

 **This is a pretty unusual ship, but I think it'll work. This story is developing as I write it so make to leave reviews and feedback. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_*In the Hospital_

"This is pretty serious, right?" Noire said, looking at Neptune's unconscious body,"I mean none of us every been on life support, or even in the ER."

After Historie's inspection on Neptune in the basillicon, Neptune was found to be in critical condition and was taken to the hospital. All of the other goddesses were informed.

"I hope Sis is okay..." Nepgear was practically crying her eyes off from worrying about Neptune when she was told of her conditions. "How come Blanc and Vert didn't come?"

"They had to watch over their nations, although I'm surprised you and Uni, came." Historie said, "I'm glad you came."

"She's hurt, of course I'd skip work to make sure she's okay...or gets better." Noire said."It isn't like I wouldn't help her."

"The question is...," Negear spoke up,"why is Neptune glowing?" Ever since Neptune was taken to the hospital, she had begun to glow faintly.

"I do not know, this has not happened or been recorded in the history I've search," Historie said,"But since it is late, we should all get some rest. Will you and Uni come with us back to the basilicom?"

"Sure," Noire said,"I'll stay until Neptune's conditions improve."

 _*After everyone leaves the room, Neptune's glowing turns purple._

* * *

 _~Midnight~_

"Nepu..? Where am I?" Neptune woke up, with her head throbbing. "The last thing I remember is passing ou...Why am I glowing?"

Neptune looks at her body, seeing it glowing brightly and purple-ish.

"Am I d-AAAAAHHH!" Neptune screamed as the whole room was engulfed with purple light and Neptune passed out.

* * *

-In the morning

"I wonder if Neptune is okay?" Noire wondered as the group walked to the hospital.

"Noire, please watch where your going." Historie said,"We're here."

"Alright let's see Sis!" Nepgear cheered. She was hopeful after a day, Neptune would feel better, being a CPU and all.

"Nepgear, please don't cause a ruckus," Historie said, as heads turned towards them. "Anyways, this is the room."

"Let's see Nept-WHAT THE GOODNESS!" Nepgear yelped seeing what was inside the room.

*Inside, Neptune was fast asleep, however, a tall purple haired, woman was also asleep on Neptune's blanket.

"Hmm..what's everyone looking at?" Neptune asked as she woke up.

"Neptune, whose that on your covers?" Noire asked, looking at the body with wide eyes.

"Hm, NEPU!" Neptune shouted, waking up the person on the bed.

"Huh, where am I?" asked the lady on the bed.

Neptune gulped and asked, knowing the answer,"Uh who are you?"

"I am Purple Heart, and are you...me?"

* * *

 **So what do you think so far? So these stories are released early so there is no need for beta readers and everyone can read early. (I write at the random times.) So until then chapters will look weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uuuhhhhhh...this is unexpected," Neptune said. Now, ready to leave, a nurse was removing all the equipment from Neptune. "So, Purple Heart, how did you come forth?"

"I don't know," Purple Heart said, putting thought to the question,"I only first woke up when you yelled."

"Well, Histy doesn't know so I guess your appearance is a mystery," Neptune said.

"Everything is removed, please enjoy your day." The nurse bowed and walked out.

"Awesomesause-ufgh." Neptune attempted to sit up, but suddenly felt a wave of nausea. "Why did that hurt so much?"

"Well, now looking at your condition, you are probably felling the pain of giving birth." Historie concluded after Neptune's reaction.

"WHAT!"

"It appears so, although it is unlikely you gave birth to Purple Heart like humans do."

"Oh...okay, so how am I get to the basillicon?" Neptune asked, slowing getting tired. "I'm sleepy..."

"Like this." Purple Heart grabbed Neptune and lifted her up, bridal style."I'll take you there."

NEPU! Oh..uh...um..er, ok." Neptune studdered beginning to blush furiously. Purple Heart, feeling nothing wrong began to fly out the hospital to the basillicon.

"Noire?" Nepgear asked, watching Purple Heart and Neptune leave,"Did you see Neptune blush?"

"Y-yeah, you don't think?" Noire replied, with a certain thought beginning to fill her mind.

"I think you're right..."

"This is gonna get weird."

-Basillicon-

"You should stay in bed, Neptune." Purple Heart was fussing over Neptune as she tried to get out of bed.

"But that's borrrring."

"*sigh* Whatever, here, I'll go get you some pudding and an N-gear, just stay in bed okay?"

"Alright, thanks." Purple Heart smiled, patting Neptune on the shoulders before leaving to get what she promised. After she left, Neptune felt her cheeks. They were still warm from what happened earlier.

"Do I really feel that way?"

* * *

AAAAAEEEE...So things are beginning! Please leave reviews to help me :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, does giving birth hurt this much?" Neptune groaned, waking up. It has been a few weeks since Purple Heart's "birth." The citizens and other CPus (beside Noire) shocked at first, agreed to this and welcomed her kindly.

"Your body does not look like the age when others give birth, so your body was probably both physically and mentally not suppose to give birth. You will recover in..hmm...maybe three days?" Histoire has also been extra busy with other than her usual work, took care of Neptune as she recovered. Nepgear, however, had taken a vacation with Uni to take things in, so she wouldn't be back for awhile.

"So where's Purple Heart?" Neptune asked, wondering how she'd take things in.

"She's currently on a quest. Since she began helping, our shares have rose slightly. Now take your aspirin," Histoire said as she tossed a pill to Neptune.

"Do I HAVE too?" Neptune said, looking at the pill with doubt.

"Yes. Now hurry up," Histoire said, watching Neptune pick up the aspirin.

"Uhhh..disgusting," Neptune shivered.

"Good, now I'm going to go help Noire finish dinner so you can rest," Histoire said, flying out the door.

"Okay, mom," Neptune teased as she watched the little oracle fly out.

"Hmph."

* * *

"So dinner's already ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for offering help, we can eat when Purple Heart comes home."

* * *

"I'm home!" Purple Heart shouted as she flew through the bedroom door.

"Ehhhh?...OH HI!" Neptune jolted awake, as she saw Purple Heart land in front of her bed.

"Oh, sorry, Neptune. Didn't expect you to be sleeping," Purple Heart apologized, before sitting on the bed."How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, I'll probably recover tomorrow," Neptune said, watching Purple Heart dust off her clothes, "I doubt Histoire's prediction is correct." Purple Heart, not saying anything, knew it was probably true.

"Purple Heart! Neptune! Dinner's ready!"

"Wow Noire! This looks like a high-class salad!" Neptune said, seating herself in front of the food."

"I do make make the best," Noire declared, watching Neptune and Purple Heart carefully,"Now why don't you try it." Neptune bit into the salad and immediately started feeling queasy. So did Purple Heart.

"*Cough* Noire, what's in this salad?" Purple Heart said, feeling she was going to puke.

"Uh..Just stuff I found in the fridge," Noire said,"Lettuce, Cucumber, tomatoes, eggpla-" Neptune suddenly falls on all fours and throws up. Purple Heart, trying her hardest, eventually followed suit.

"NOIRE! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT NEPTUNE"S ISSUE WITH EGGPLANTS!" Histoire yelled at Noire, covering her eyes from what was unfolding in front of her.

"Sorry, I forgot and it was in the fridge, too!" Noire said, trying to shield her eyes as well.

Meanwhile, Neptune was throwing up in the dining room, while Purple Heart, who attempted to reach the restroom, failed and ended up in the living room, puking.

"Uh, this is going o be a long night," Histoire said, rubbing her eyes. She reached for the cupboard and opened it. Inside was a mini bed and a pair of earplugs. She did not want to risk going to her room and getting puked on. "Well, let's hope for the best tomorrow." As she closed her eyes, she felt something wet hit the cupboard door. *sigh.*

* * *

 **Sorry for long updates! Will take 2 weeks for next update probably. School Problems. Leave reviews to help me. (Also, chapters will get longer eventually.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_The following day... and the incident's clean up_

"Neptune! You should be working to make up for what you haven't done!" Histoire yelled at Neptune.

"I don't wannaaaaa..." Neptune was lying on her bed using an N-Gear while listening to Histoire. "Besides, Purple Heart got things covered."

"That does not give you a reason to stop doing your job. As a CPU, you should..." And the lecture begins.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Planeptune's sky...**_

"I finished the quest early today," Purple Heart was just flying pass the guild after finishing the quest when she found an idea. "I should probably go shopping for clothes..." And off she went.

* * *

"..and that is your duty as CPU," Histoire concluded her speech. "Now get to work."

"Fineeee," Neptune crawled to her office and decided to work on her paperwork to avoid another lecture from Histoire. As she worked, her mind drifted to another purple-haired girl...

"What am I thinking?" Neptune slapped herself in the cheeks. She didn't know what was going on, but whenever she thought of Purple Heart, her mind mind would enter the forbidden territories. Neptune wasn't sure what to do, so she decided to ask IF after she would finish her work. After a hour of work, (with probably 15 pudding breaks)- "MORE LIKE 5 AUTHOR!" - Neptune decided to go into her room.

"Hm?" Her N-Gear's screen was lit with a notification.

 _I'll be coming home in about 5 days so keep working until then, okay? -Nepgear_

"That Nepgear, always supporting me," Neptune chuckled, turning off the N-Gear. "I wonder where's Purple Heart? I'll find her later after I finish my work." Neptune went back to her office and started to finish her business.

* * *

"Alright, all set," Purple Heart began to fly back to the basillicom in her new outfit wondering how was Neptune.

* * *

"ALL DONE!" Neptune exclaimed as she stamped the last sheet of paperwork. "Purple Heart should be home, I'll go see if she's here." Neptune entered her room, not expecting to see Purple Heart in her attire.

"Oh..*nosebleed" Purple Heart was wearing a black hoodie like Neptune's with black leggings and running shoes. She also gotta hair cut and let her hair down, which went to the middle of her back.

"Neptune? Are you okay?" Purple Heart went up to Neptune with a tissue to clean up her nose.

"Uuuhh.." Neptune couldn't do anything but stare at Purple Heart.

"Guess not."

* * *

 _Meanwhile...in Lowee..._

"How did her shares rise so much, dammit!" Blanc knew it was time to call the two goddesses of Lastation and Leanbox.

* * *

 **My mind is scrambled from testing so bear with me. More chaps should come out this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you need us for, Blanc? Why isn't Neptune here?" Noire asked Blanc as she and Vert walked into the meeting room. They were contacted by Blanc to come to Lowee for a discussion without Neptune.

"This relates to Neptune and she should not know about it," Blanc said next to her computer, showing all four nations' shares on a projector, "Have you seen Planeptune's share rise?"

 ** _PLANEPTUNE'S SHARES: 15% - 38%_**

"What?! That much?" Vert asked, shocked by the amount. It was more than twice her past shares!

"How did this happen?!" Noire was shocked as well, obviously.

"The answer is obvious, it's because of Purple Heart," Blanc stated.

"You mean Neptune?" Vert asked, confused why Blanc would call Neptune by her HDD.

"No, she meant Purple Heart, the one split from Neptune," Noire said, remembering her first encounter with her.

"Exactly," Blanc said standing up,"Which is why I made a plan to kill her!"

"!"

"What I'm guessing is, Neptune made some sort of mechanic with Nepgear to steal other nations' shares and make them hers! Using her HDD form isn't fooling anyone!"

"Blanc, calm down, it doesn't make any s-"

"Yes it makes complete sense!" Blanc concluded, pulling out a clear box, "I'll use this to destroy it!"

"Anti-Share Crystals?!" Noire remembered what it did, and never wished to feel it once again.

"If Purple Heart is completely made of shares, this should kill her!" Blanc wasn't even worried. She had to do this for her nation. "So are you with me or against me?"

"I'm out, there is no way that's possible." (Noire)

"I have no idea what's going on." (Vert)

"Fine then, but either way, she's gone tonight." And with that, Blanc left the room.

* * *

 _Night..._

"Hehehe...did I really stare at you for an hour?" Neptune scratched the back of head apologetically.

"Yeah, it's fine, though," Purple Heart said, sitting next to Neptune on her bed, "Although, does this means you have feelings for me?" She winked, making Neptune blush.

"W-w-what are you saying?"

"You know what I mean." She winked again, this time tilting her head.

"A-a-anyways what do you want to do?"

"Anything really, as long as it doesn't involve fighting. I'm tired."

"True. you've done so mu-" Suddenly the window shattered and Neptune was thrown to the floor. After a minute on the floor, Neptune recovered.

"Huh? P-p-purple Heart?" There she was lying on the bed, fading.

"Oww, that hurt." Neptune rushed to Purple Heart grabbing her hand.

"What's happening to you?"

"I think I'm disappearing, don't cry Neptune, I don't know what happened but I'm sorry our time was short." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light and a disk took her place.

"I didn't even get to register everything..." Neptune sobbed, picking up the disk. On the floor were broken shards of an Anti-Share Crystal. Neptune looked out the window and could not see the person who caused the crime.

"..."

* * *

 **Due to reasons, the next chapter won't be out for awhile. Were you expecting this? (I'm bad at death scenes.)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Neptune..?" Nepgear knocked on the door, hoping her sister would come out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"sigh..I was expecting a normal day, what happened Histoire?" Nepgear had came home with Uni last night making plans for the next day, but those plans were made without the knowledge of Neptune's depression.

"Well..."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK HISTOIRE_

 _"Neptune? Are you in there?" Histoire waited but got no response. She turned to leave when she could hear Neptune let out a small sob. "Neptune?" When she opened the door, she saw Neptune laying on the bed staring at a disk sobbing hard. Neptune turned and made eye contact with Histoire. Her eyes were puffy and seemed to completely red._

 _"Why did one of them do this?" Neptune asked before falling on her bed and sobbing._

* * *

"After, she told me to leave and give her some space." Histoire sighed, as she heard Neptune start to cry again. "Honestly, I can't believe any of the other CPU's would do such a thing."

"Well, I don't think any of the CPU's knew what she meant to her."

"Your right, let's check on her tomorrow, shall we?"

"Sure, I need to tell Uni to cancel the plans. Goodness, there's so much that has happened." As both girls left to do their own thing, none noticed the other tome hiding behind the corner.

"Heh, I should check this out myself." Croire teleported into the room to see Neptune asleep with the bed soaked in her tears. "Hmmm, maybe..." Croire said, summoning a sort of dark purple and black flame into her hand, "I can have some fun for a bit." As she slowly floats towards Neptune, she casts the fire around Neptune which surrounds her like an aura. After a quick glow, it fades and disappears. "This is gonna be good!" Croire laughed as she flew out waiting to see the results.

"Good morning, Histoire," Nepgear greeted the tome fairy when she came into the kitchen. "How was sleeping?"

"It was easy, Neptune must've fallen asleep," Histoire said looking at the clock which read 10:30. "Can you see if she's okay?"

"O-Okay." Nepgear was still feeling uneasy after Neptune had began yelling at her last night. Not letting that stop her however, she proceeded to go to her sister room. Meanwhile, Histoire was in deep thought about something else. Because of Neptune's state, it seemed unlikely Neptune was already back to normal. She hoped nothing had happened to Neptune in the middle night and she was still in there sleeping. She obviously did not have luck oh her side.

"What the goodness?!" Histoire flew as fast she could into Neptune's room to see what happened. Inside, she could see the window facing the outer front of the basillicom shattered and Neptune no where to be seen.

"Did she jump?"

I think she did..."

"We must warn the other CPUs quickly!"

Without knowing what else to do, Histoire informed the CPUs to look for Neptune.

* * *

Neptune was walking around dazed, her eyes clouded in the middle of a forest. When she had jumped from the window, she was magically uninjured and started to walk. As she walked images flashed in her mind. The only words that repeated in her mind were...

 _Anger..._

 _Hate..._

 _Envy..._

 _Betrayal..._

* * *

 _I've been having state testing so its the reason for late update :P_

 _I was gonna add the confrontation with the other CPUs, but that would be shoving it._

 _Anyways send me reviews and suggestions on what I should work on!_

 _Idk next chapter release btw._


	8. Chapter 8

"Dang it! Where is she?!" The CPUs had been searching the whole day and as now, it was dark. "We checked almost everywhere except Virtual Forest.."

"So we go to Virtual Forest, right Noire?" Blanc asked following by Noire's side. While the CPUs gone, the Candidates stayed at their basilicoms to watch over in case Neptune was found in one of the nations. This being said, the CPUs and Histoire were currently flying down into the forest.

"Alright stick together, she should be here somewhere…" Noire said, taking the lead. Neptune was HER best friend so she decided she should be the leader. After crossing a bridge, Vert spotted a girl sitting on the floor with purple hair with her back turned.

"IS THAT?!" Neptune turned around smiling, but something was off. Histoire could tell that much before Neptune spoke.

"Ooohh...so it seems that you guys all came hmmm?" Neptune smirked as she stood up and turned around. Everyone flinched when she did. Her eyes were red instead of purple and a smirk that shouldn't on her. Noire stepped forward to speak.

"Thank goodness we found you! We were getting wor-" Neptune had dashed straight forward pulled out her sword and hit Noire into the ravine, obviously scattering her words.

"Noire!" Blanc transformed and flew down to catch her.

"Thanks…" Noire stuttered and look at Neptune with her guard up. Something was definitely wrong.

"Please, you're kidding yourselves. You guys have NEVER cared for me. Even after what I've done for you guys," Neptune stated, flipping her katana between her hands.

"What have you ever done for-"

"Exactly. See? You guys don't see how I helped you. I'm just a toy for you guys."

Blanc stepped forward and looked at Neptune cautiously. "Toy?"

"Of course. You just attack me whenever I come to visit and I say one thing that annoys you." Neptune turned to Noire. "You just look at me so I can be your friend and help you out and not have to be in debt." Neptune turned to Vert. "You don't even care about me! All you want to do is take my sister and make her your's. I even sent her to help you and all you did was block our reunion and say that she was now your sister."

Blanc looked like she accidently hit her sisters. Noire looked like everyone found out about her cosplaying. Vert looked like she was run over by a truck and the person came out of the truck and punched her for getting hurt. "W-w-what?" all the goddesses stuttered.

"It's true correct?" Neptune asked, casually walking forward, a black fiery aura surrounding her, bringing the other CPUs guards up. "I proved it. You guys don't care about me. You just need me to be used." Neptune was suddenly wrapped in a black beam of light and when it disappeared, Neptune was transformed.

 _ **AN: So its basically Beta-Neptune (Neptune's first design) but instead of white there is black and blue is dark red. (It's basically HDD for her stats)**_ _  
_  
"Neptune?!" Blanc yelped, obviously surprised by the transformation.

"I should just get you guys out of here." Neptune summoned her katana and rushed towards the CPUs.

"Neptune?!" Noire dodged out the way and summoned her sword and transformed, the others following suit. While the CPUs attacked Neptune, Histoire could tell what was about to happen.

"Cross Combo!"

"!" Neptune used her katana and attacked all three at once with her move. The CPUs were slammed down and thrown back.

"...SH*T!" Blanc yelled as Neptune dashed forward. The CPUs, dazed from the attack, couldn't get out the way.

"Neptune Break!" Neptune launched her attack, hitting her targets and launched them back, untransformed.

"TWO ATTACKS?!"

"WE COULDN'T EVEN HIT HER!"

"WAS NEPTUNE ALWAYS THIS STRONG?"

"...Yes."

"?!" The other CPUs turned around to see Histoire floating towards them.

"Neptune has always been this strong and I believe she could've defeated all three of you and become True Goddess if she ever wanted to. She was weakened after falling from Celestia and getting amnesia due to shares, but she always had the chance to defeat you all." That made sense to all the other CPUs. She was always the one who didn't want to fight why the others did, thinking they had a chance when in reality Neptune could beat them in a blink of an eye.

"So you're all out of juice and now all that's left is to defeat you." Neptune walked up and pulled out her katana aimed at the other CPUs, but a certain someone always got in her way of doing what she wanted.

"Only if you can get past me, Neptune." Histoire flew forward and got in front of the CPUs currently on the floor.

"Histoire?!"

"It's always you Histy, doing what you can." Neptune chuckled and and aimed her sword at Histoire.

"Watch out!" Noire yelled when Neptune launched her Neptune Break. Noire eyes suddenly widened when she heard a clang.

Histoire had pulled out a rapier and blocked Neptune's attack.

"Hyaah!" Histoire threw off Neptune's attack, slashed her, and used wind magic to blow her away.

"Heh, Histy why do you always do this?" Neptune said, charging Histoire several times, each time with the same result.

"Because I have to." Histoire pulled out her control panel and pulled out her control pad and the same design surrounded Neptune on the floor."I'm sorry for this."

 **AN: Attack Tome: Histoire**

"What are you sorry for? You always do this. You never cared for me. Never gave me a break. All you do is for Planeptune, minus the CPU. You always compare me to Nepgear. You always try to force me to work. You never try to do anything to make me happy. If I died, you would just look at me with a sad face then move on and make Nepgear a CPU or someone else. You do wish for others to be happy, but that's everyone living but me. You even cared more about Nepgear while I was the one in trouble. You're not sorry."

Histoire was taken back by everything Neptune said, but knew she could not lose her focus on the attack. She whispered softly, only heard by herself. "I'm sorry…"

She launched the attack, and Neptune collapsed to the floor while Histoire floated down a foot, the attack draining her energy. "Neptune…"

The other CPUs got up shaken by the attack. "H-H-how?"

"That does not matter, we must take Neptune to the basilicom immediately." Vert and Blanc carried Neptune while Noire picked up Histoire from the air and put her on the shoulder before following behind Vert and Blanc. Sighing, Histoire closed herself into the tome, Noire noticing and holding the book in her hand. Inside, Histoire waited a bit before she began to cry softly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Histoire, we're back at the basilicom," Noire spoke to the book she placed on the table. The book floated up, opened, and Histoire was back in sight. She seemed to have been crying the whole way back judging from the red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Thank you, Noire. Please take Neptune to the recovery room you two." Blanc and Vert nodded and took Neptune away. After a few minutes of silence, they were back. Histoire nodded and told the CPUs to wait and get comfortable. That seemed hard for the CPUs considering they were in the home of someone who could possibly hate them.

 **AN: Since there is a lot of people talking w/ more than 2 people, it will be put in (Name): format so it is easier.**

Noire: "So, Neptune has been hiding her feelings against us."

Blanc: "It seems so."

Vert: "But why?" Both Noire and Blanc turned to look at her with sharp looks.

Blanc: "Did you not hear everything Neptune said about us?"

Vert: "..." There was a silent pause broken by footsteps coming down which revealed to be Nepgear.

Nepear: "I heard you guys here so I figured Neptune is back?" The other CPUs nodded. "Is she okay?" The CPUs shook their heads. "Are you guys okay?" The CPUs shook their heads again.

Noire: "Your sister will recover, but the question should be when and why." Nepgear was puzzled by Noire's answer.

Nepgear: "What do you mean by 'why'?" At that moment, Histoire returned.

Histoire: "She means why Neptune would just suddenly let loose." Nepgear mouthed "oh" and then waited for Histoire to continue. "I feel it would be better if we could get Uzume to come over. Nepgear, can you call her and tell her to come over?"

"Sure but why?" Nepgear questioned as she pulled out her N-Gear.

"I'll tell you when she comes over." Nepgear nodded and called Uzume. After a minute, she hung up and announced they'd be here when they finished packing up.

"Histoire, can I check on Neptune?" Histoire shook her head.

"It'd be better if you didn't." Histoire turned to look at the CPUs who had gone silent after Histoire had returned.

"Thinking about what Neptune said?" The CPUs nodded and opened their mouths.

Noire: "It hurts..."

Blanc: "But we deserve it."

Vert: "Really? I believe I don't." This time Noire responded to Vert.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT! WE ALL DID! IN FACT, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, SHE HAD THE MOST TO SAY TO YOU!"

"Rubbish…" Vert said, but thinking about it now, it seemed she was doing what she has been. Denying the facts.

Suddenly a portal opened up over Noire and the group they've been waiting for crashed to the floor.

"We're here! Sorry we're late. Croire was late. She said she had to go somewhere!" Uzume exclaimed as she got up.

"Sorry about that Noire," Adult Neptune said, picking her up.

Histoire however looked at Croire. She was smiling. Histoire's face immediately darkened. Croire turned and saw Histoire's face.

"Hmm, what's up?" Histoire's face turned into a glare.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Croire sweated and Histoire's face turned into a shadow. Croire then realized what was happening.

"Okay!" Croire raised her hands. "I made Neptune go through this." There was a silence. Everyone looked at her with a stunned looked, besides Histoire, who was frozen. Suddenly the world crashed down on her and she gave Croire a death stare.

"YOU ****ING PIECE OF SH*T!" Histoire yelled, stunning everyone. No one had ever thought Histoire would ever do what she was doing now. "YOU'RE ****ED UP NOW B****!" Histoire flew towards Croire pulling out her rapier and brought it in the air. Croire dodged and flew to the other side of the room.

"H-h-hey! Calm down!" Croire yelped as she ducked dodging a piece of magic Histoire shot.

"B**** WHY SHOULD I! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THE CRAP YOU THREW ON HER! NOW GET THE **** OVER HERE AND LET ME MAKE YOU PAY S****HEAD!" Histoire lunged at Croire, but was grabbed by Noire who shut her tight.

"Histoire! CALM DOWN!" Histoire had other ideas. Using electric magic shocking the tome, Noire yelped and let go. Histoire flew and grabbed Croire.

"You're removing whatever **** you put in her, YOU GOT ME?!" Croire, who was basically being being strangled, nodded and Histoire began to drag Croire to the recovery room.

"..."

"You know," Uzume spoke up, "I never seen Histoire so crazy. I don't think anyone has." Everyone murmured in agreement and stayed quiet waiting for Histoire.

* * *

Histoire tossed Croire in the room where Neptune was still transformed. "Do it."

Croire gulped and removed whatever magic she put and looked at Histoire. "There you happy?"

"Not yet."

"?" Histoire grabbed Croire and dragged her into another room. "What are you going to-IS THAT A WHIP?! NO OH GAWD!" Histoire summoned a whip and began to lash Croire multiple times to what seemed infinite.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the other room..._

"AHHHHHHHH"

"I think Croire deserves it," Blanc said, continuing to read here book.

"Yep." Noire nodded.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME PL-AHHHH!"

"SCREAM LOUDER YOU B****!"

* * *

 _Extreme Pisty Unleashed_

* * *

 _ **I left you guys on a cliffhanger so sorry about that!**_

 _ **Leave reviews and criticism! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Aha, ha, haaaa…" Croire finally appeared after a good three hours. Everyone looked up to see her flying through the air, laying on her book towards Adult Neptune. "Hey, keep me in your notebook for a bit." Adult Neptune looked at her like she seen a ghost. Considering the fact Croire hated being in it, she was probably out her mind.

"Uh, okay. Get better soon," Adult Neptune opened the Nep-Note and Croire grunted then went in. "Well this was entertaining," she addressed the others in the room. Despite them doing other things while Histoire tortured Croire, Histoire's cursing and Croire's screaming was too loud to ignore.

"Everyone, can you come into the recovery room?" Histoire's voice rang out and everyone looked at each other, before walking in.

"How is she?" Nepgear asked as she walked in. "Ummm...where is she and who is that?" Nepgear pointed to the girl laying on the bed. Everyone else also couldn't tell who it was either.

"That, is Neptune." Histoire informed pointed at the girl laying on the bed.

"..."

"..."

"WHHHHHAAAAAAT?"

Noire faced the girl and looked at Histoire. "That's Neptune? Her clothes look different!"

"Umm, they're not." Histoire said, confused by the other's reaction. "They just changed color."

"Oh, from earlier." Noire felt stupid. Looking at it now, it was pretty obvious.

AN: It's just Beta-Neptune's original look. If you can't find it PM me and I'll send the link to you.

"Wait, sis, transformed to this earlier?!" Nepgear shouted, shocked by Neptune's transformation.

"Yes, however, earlier she was possessed by whatever F***ING Croire put in her."

Adult-Neptune felt her Nep-Note vibrate and decided it would be better not to let her friend out for a few weeks.

"So," Uzume asked, "What do you need us for?"

"This mainly focuses on you. I need you to let us enter Neptune's emotions," Histoire answered, with a hopeful look on her face.

"What?!"

"I know you can do it…"

"But isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Histoire glared at Uzume and she froze, terrified. "This will help everyone understand Neptune better and find where what she said came from."

"O-O-okay, let's just go now. Everyone bundle up." Everyone got around her as Uzume closed her eyes, and everything turned white.

* * *

"Everyone here?" Uzume asked as they appeared in a Heart Dimension looking dungeon with no monsters and was filled with pink and purple.

"Yes, where are we?" Vert chimed, had fallen on Noire after they teleported.

"This is basically Neptune's mind where all her memories, emotions, and feelings are."

"I see," Blanc spoke up after looking around the area. "I'm guessing the green area is where Neptune's emotions and memories with Vert are, Black is Noire, Pink is Nepgear, White is me."

"Exactly," Uzume stated, "We should go with each other, I'll go with Nepgear, Adult Neptune with Vert, Noire with Histoire. Um, Blanc you'll go with yourself. There should be another room after this so we should meet up there." Everyone nodded and went with their partners. "Alright! Let's go!" Everyone cheered and went towards their respective rooms.

* * *

-Vert

"So, what experiences do you have with Little Me?" Adult-Neptune asked Vert.

"Delightful ones." Vert was still thinking everything Neptune said about Vert was false and she felt that Neptune being possessed was the proof.

"I don't think just delightful ones…"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll see." As they walked deeper, a orb flew down and engulfed them.

"Huh? What's this?" Adult-Neptune asked as the white changed to the basilicom at Leanbox. The view zoomed into Neptune and Nepgear while Neptune was carrying a present.

"Okay Nep Jr. Today is Vert's special day so let's have some fun okay?"

"Okay!" Neptune knocked on the door to Vert's room and waited for Vert to open it. When Vert opened the door, Neptune opened her mouth. "Hap-"

"HELLO DEAR SISTER! YOU CAME!" Vert cheered grab Nepgear, pulled her in, and locked the door.

"Umm, Vert?" Neptune knocked. There was no reply. Neptune grumbled, set the gift down, and walked away to what Adult-Neptune could guess was home.

"So Vert, was that delightful?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." Adult-Neptune crossed her arms. "You think what you do with Nepgear doesn't affect her but it does greatly, you should think about that."

"..."

"Oh look, another orb lets see what this brings.

* * *

-Nepgear

"Uzume, I'm worried."

"What for?"

"I think there's going to sad memories or something."

"Nonsense, what should you be worried for?" Uzume smiled, wondering what Nepgear could possibly mean. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a white orb fly towards them. "Oh look, a memory."

"Hey Nep Jr. let's go finish up this quest and get to the arcade!" Neptune blurted out inside a cave.

"Okay!" Nepgear nodded and Neptune smiled as they cleared the dungeon. After clearing the dungeon, the two sisters transformed and flew out the dungeon to what Uzume could only guess was the arcade. The memory faded and they were back where they started.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be bad." Uzume patted Nepgear on the back.

"I do, but I'm worried about the other CPUs. Theirs are obviously going to be bad, but how bad?" Uzume's faced darkened.

"We'll find out later." Together they walked through the corridor to the other side.

* * *

Noire and Histoire were going down the corridor when they saw a white orb fly towards them.

This is..?!" Noire didn't get to finished as the orb engulfed them. The scenery changed to Lastation's basilicom.

"Noiree! I'm here!" Neptune yelled as she slammed Noire's office open.

"Neptune?! What are you doing here?!" Noire turned around to look at Neptune as she entered.

"I came to visit the one and only Lonely Heart!"

"I am not lonely!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Guh!"

"Hahaha, Im only kidding Noire, what to go somewhere?"

"Sure, take a quest for me and I'll catch up!"

"Oke Doke!" Neptune proceed to the guild and took a quest. However, she ended up finishing it herself.

"Nooooirrreeee, why didn't you help meee?" Neptune came in badly bruised. She had expected Noire to help, so she ended up defeating three Ancient Dragons by herself.

"Hey, I was working okay?" Noire said, turning around on her chair. Neptune, looking at Noire's desk only to see a handheld console and Noire's paperwork all in one pile.

"Ohhh..." Neptune could tell that was a lie.

"Anyways, here's a pudding as a thanks." Noire threw the pudding and turned around to pick up a paper she dropped and did not see Neptune's solemn face as she caught it in her pocket and turned around.

"T-thanks, I'm going to go home now! Bye Noire!"

"Bye Neptune!" As Neptune closed the door and walked out, her shoulder started to bleed again.

"Dang it!" Neptune patched it and when she got out the basilicom, she transformed. When she transformed, part of her suit was destroyed and her bruises were much easier to see. "..." Neptune then jumped and flew off to Planeptune as the memory ended.

"..."

"..."

"Is this normal, Noire?"

"Um, kind of-ish…?"

"*Sigh, let's get through this and out of here." Together they went through the corridor to the next room.

* * *

-Blanc

Blanc felt bad walking through the corridor. Unlike the other CPUs, all the memories were scattered through the walls. Being Neptune's biggest rival, she probably had the most memories. Occasionally, she'd stop to see her beat up Neptune or hit Neptune with her hammer. Blanc continued walking until she froze to a very recent memory. She saw Neptune crying on Purple Heart as she spoke her last words, when Neptune turned and look forward. The perspective changed and Blanc froze. Clearly for a second, Blanc could tell it was herself. Blanc at first thought this wasn't happening, but the fact it was in Blanc's memory area, it was obvious Neptune knew she did it. Blanc began to tear up as she tore her eyes away as Purple Heart faded.

"I'm sorry, Neptune." Blanc walked the way out, not bothering to look at the other memories. Nothing was worse than what she did.

* * *

 **Chapter End! Send me some review and criticism! Next chapter will still be inside Neptune! :) (Updated August 7, 2017: Fixed Noire scene)**


	11. Chapter 11

As Blanc entered the room, she scanned to see everyone sitting around. The other Neptune was glaring at Vert while Vert was avoiding it and trying to talk to Uzume. Nepgear was walking around, obviously trying to find out the function of the area. Noire was talking to Histoire who was talking back, although the talk looked serious. When Blanc coughed everyone looked at her.

"I'm here, guys." Everyone nodded and got together as Histoire took to the center of the room. When everyone settled down, Histoire spoke.

"Since we're all here, I think we should see what this room has for us and we shall share our memories when we return, okay everyone?" Everyone nodded. Blanc was looking at the floor when she nodded. "Nepgear, have you found anything?" Nepgear nodded.

"Yes, this room seems to have the memories of Blanc, Vert, and Noire.

"So memories with us three." Noire spoke up. Nepgear nodded. "So where's the white orb?"

"There isn't one, but there's this." Nepgear pulled out a floating white cube rotating in her hand surrounded by white circles. "I was waiting for Blanc since I think this contains the memories." Histoire looked at it and started to think.

"That, would make sense." Histoire nodded and looked at everyone before turning to Nepgear. "Since everyone is here, Nepgear, you may activate it."

"Umm, I don't know how." Nepgear fidgeted.

*Internal face palms everywhere.

"Okay, take your time, Nepgear, no time is lost in the real world."

 _30 Minutes later..._

"O-okay I got it." Everyone looked up to see Nepgear with the cube, minus the circles. "Should I active it?" Histoire nodded.

"Alright, gathering around, everyone." When everyone gathered, the orb turned into a slight purple and everyone was engulfed in white. When the light activated, it showed Blanc, Vert, and Noire in their HDD in Celestia.

* * *

"So, I heard that Planeptune's CPU is actually coming today." Noire said.

~~"Um, what's going on?" Nepgear asked.

~~"It's day Neptune first joined the Console War." Noire stated. Nepgear nodded and stayed quiet.

"Oh really?" This got Vert's attention.

"Sounds fun." Blanc added.

"So, why don't we trick her, hm?" Noire asked, and everyone nodded. Suddenly, a white portal opened up and Neptune, not transformed like the others, came through.

"Thanks, Histy!" Neptune waved and the portal disappeared. "Hello! Who are you guys." Neptune's reaction confirmed the other three's thought that Neptune had no idea what was going on.

"Hey there, I'm Noire, the short one is Blanc and the taller one is Vert." Noire stuck out her hand as Blanc waved and Vert nodded.

"Hey! I'm Neptune, the CPU of -BAKAA!" Noire pulled Neptune forward and Blanc summoned her hammer and hit Neptune into a tree.

"Hey hey hey! What was that fo- AAAH!" Neptune ducked as a spear lodged itself into the tree.

"This is the Console War, Neptune!" Noire summoned her sword and dashed towards Neptune. Neptune ran as Noire caught up to her and slapped her. "Transform already!"

"I don't know how!" That shocked the other CPUs but they decided to keep attacking Neptune anyways. "AAAAHH!" Neptune while running through a temple, tripped over a katana, looking at it, she picked it up and defended herself from Noire's blow. After blocking the blow Neptune ran, occasionally ducking under Vert's spear or Blanc's Hammer and blocking Noire's sword. After awhile, the other CPUs got bored and decided to go home.

"You better be ready next time, Neptune." Noire warned as she flew to Lastation. Neptune just sat there in Celestia as everyone left.

"..." A portal opened up and Neptune looked at it for a bit, and then walked in.

* * *

The memory faded and everyone was back in the room.

"Wow..." That was Nepgear's initial reaction. She looked at the other CPUs who looked away from Nepgear, which did make sense. Nepgear looked scared.

"*Sigh, you can't blame them for this Nepgear, it was the Console War, that Neptune stopped." Histoire added as she flew over to Nepgear. Nepgear was about to open her mouth and say she understood when suddenly, a rumbling was heard. Then, a purple door emerged from one of the walls. Looking at the door, it was purple and had a power symbol on it.

"Well," Uzume stated, "I'm pretty sure that's Purple Heart." Everyone nodded and looked at Histoire. She sighed and nodded and everyone went in. Inside, there was other one of those cubes, but purple instead of white. Following the same drill, Nepgear activated the cube. This time it was different however. It was like a slideshow, showing Neptune's talks with Purple Heart and thoughts (some rather lewd). Finally at the end, it showed the end. Neptune and Purple Heart were talking on the bed together when outside the window, was a girl with blue hair aiming at Purple Heart and in a flash, she was gone and Purple Heart started to disappear. After seeing her disappear, Neptune sat on the bed crying. Then she opened her mouth and whispered one word everyone could here.

"...Blanc..." With that, the crying Neptune disappeared and everyone was back in Planeptune's basilicom.

* * *

 **Welp! Plot thickens! 5/7 people chose Purple Heart to stay as Purple Heart (I guess so that it wouldn't confuse people/ no point.) so she'll stay with that name. Anyways leave review and criticism. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

When they were back in the basilicom, Blanc was looking at the floor while everyone looked at her. After about a minute she sat down on a beanbag chair and spoke.

"That was the memory I saw," Blanc said and everyone looked at her shocked, only Noire and Vert unsurprised, "I thought she was being used to steal shares considering the amount of shares Planeptune had rose. However, now that my memories had been shared, why not someone else? Considering how much Nepgear spoils Neptune and how they care for each other so much, there was no bad memory correct?" Nepgear nodded. That relieved everyone. If Neptune was hating her sister, who else would she hate? "Alright then we'll start with you, Vert." Vert looked up with wide eyes.

"Why me?!"

"Because I chose randomly." Vert took a deep breath.

"Well you see my memories were als-" Vert jumped after Adult Neptune shot the wall a centimeter from her head. When Vert turned to look at her, she was glaring.

"No lying, lady." Vert nodded scared, and turned to look at everyone else again. Vert retold her memories she saw, stating that most were stealing Nepgear and also from preventing Neptune and Nepgear's reunion. Everyone knew that Neptune had already taken it badly, but they didn't know how much Vert has done. After, Adult Neptune spoke up. "I can confirm that it's true. So the last one to share is Noire."

 _ **AN: I can't do restating. It's too hard. ;-;**_

Noire nodded. Noire was actually truthful, admitting the many times she had done and not known how Neptune felt about it and how hard the quests she took were except for those few times they went together. No one said anything during the time but after, everyone discussed it. Noire glanced to Histoire. "You okay? You've been quiet since we came back." Histoire nodded.

"I was planning on how we announce this to the public." That was a fair thought, considering if something was said wrong, it would cause chaos.

"I can do it." Noire and Histoire turned to look at Nepgear. "She is my sister…" Histoire nodded. After discussing the planning, Nepgear would announce tomorrow that Neptune was in a coma, (not saying how), and Nepgear, as candidate not CPU, would keep things in control for the time being. Histoire would take care of Neptune and everyone would hope for Neptune's recovery. Hopefully everyone would.

"Thank you, Nepgear. We should do it tomorrow." Histoire turned to address the other CPUs. "Please don't think badly about yourself after what you saw today. You should return home and tell your sisters the search is over." They nodded and after a brief goodbye, flew back to their nations. "*sigh...Nepgear you should go to sleep. It's been a long day." Nepgear nodded and walked away into her room. Histoire turned to see Uzume and the other Neptune had already left to meet up with Umio, who was with the other friendly monsters, to tell him what had happened. Histoire sighed before flying back to Neptune. While everyone had left, Neptune seemed to have transformed back to her normal self. The events of the last few days had gone so fast Histoire could barely believe it was over. Histoire knew it wasn't over though. Not until Neptune recovered. Taking a deep breath, Histoire put hers hands on top of Neptune's. "You didn't deserve this." With that Histoire cried, hoping that things would turn better soon.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short. Couldn't really extend it besides restating, but thats hard for me. :P Leave reviews and criticism!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Phew...that's over with," Nepgear sighed, transforming back to her normal state after the public speech. Nepgear had announced that Neptune was in a coma, not stating how, and told the citizens to keep faith in her sister while she would be taking over. The speech was broadcasted to the other nations as well. The other CPUs were told to stay in their nations in case anything happened and so that no one made any assumptions.

"Good job, Nepgear, now we have to wait and see what the public says about it," Histoire flew over carrying a cup of tea over to Nepgear who took it gladly. Nepgear wasn't exactly the bravest person in front of the public and there was at least ten minutes of stuttering during the speech. As Nepgear drank her tea, Histoire summoned herself a cup of tea as well.

"You know Histoire, you've been using your magic more often," Nepgear said putting down her cup and facing Histoire. Histoire thought about it found what Nepgear was saying was true. Histoire usually limited her magic since if she used to much she'd lose conscious for at least three hours or more depending on how much magic she used. Histoire as a tome knew how to use magic pretty well.

"I guess, maybe it's because I don't have to hide it from anyone since everyone knows about it now." Histoire answered that truthfully. She always wondered if any of the CPUs would want to use her magic so she hid it from them until the one day Neptune went beserk. Histoire shuddered and let her mind drift to a different topic. After a minute of silence the door opened and the other CPUs with their candidates arrived.

"We're all here it seems, besides Uzume right?" Noire asked taking a seat on one of the couches. Histoire nodded and everyone took a cup of tea and started small talk with each other. The candidates went off to a different room minus Nepgear who had to stay, despite Rom's and Ram's protesting. Finally, after what seemed forever, Uzume arrived on her own carrying the Nep-Note.

"Sorry I'm late! I needed to learn how to use this first!" Uzume apologized as she closed the portal near the door. She sat down with everyone and started business. "So how is the public taking it?"

"There's nothing negative coming from my nation," Vert stated scrolling through her phone.

"Same here," Noire confirmed.

"I can say the same," Blanc nodded.

"Planeptune seems to take it well, according Nepgear while still keeping their faith on Neptune. Hopefully this increases the recovery rate and avoids any uncivil acts," Histoire concluded and checked one of her holographic charts she pulled up. "Neptune is also in perfect condition, just passed out for now…" Everyone nodded, taking this as good news that Neptune wasn't hurt in anyway. Nepgear finished her cup of tea and decided to speak up.

"Umm...what about, um, Purple Heart?" The CPUs, obviously unsure about the situation, turned to face Histoire, who took a deep breath, and faced everyone.

"While we can assume she is dead, there is a chance to revive her since she born from Neptune's desires and shares." This got everyone's attention and Vert spoke up.

"Wait, what do you mean by Neptune's desires?" Histoire fidgeted and turned away blushing.

"Neptune kinda always liked her CPU form, saying it was cute and beautiful." Histoire turned back and saw everyone with wide eyes.

"..."

"..."

"What?! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Uzume shouted with sparkly eyes, losing her cool demeanor. Blanc nudged her and she coughed, turning back to normal. "So, there's a chance she may return if Planeptune's shares are high enough, and Neptune still desires to be with her HDD form?"

"Correct, but usually someone else has to help make it a reality, like the True Goddess. I'm unsure how Purple Heart appeared the first time actually…"

"So pure luck, isn't it?" Blanc asked who got a nod of confirmation from Histoire. Blanc stood up and put her now empty tea cup down. "Well business is over so I'm off now alright?" Histoire nodded and Vert with Noire stood up and followed suit. "Well I'm going to grab my sisters and head back to Lowee. You have my full support alright Histoire?" Histoire nodded and gave a "thank you" as she left with the other CPUs. After Noire and Blanc grabbed their sisters, they nodded to each other and flew off to their own nations.

* * *

"Hey Histoire?" Nepgear asked, when everyone left.

"How's big sis's fan club going to react?"

"..."

"Histoire?"

"...I don't know..."

* * *

"WHERE IS DA NUMBER 1 CPU?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN A COMA!"

"LADY NEPTUNEEEEEE!"

"NEPTUNE!NEPTUNE!NEPTUNE!NEPTUNE!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late release, school has started and I have to get used to the new system. :P Chapters may be delayed but just know stories would be discontinued unless said so. That being said, leave reviews and criticism! : D**


	14. Chapter 14

Neptune wasn't sure how long she was there. She remembered going to sleep and waking up in pitch black. She was simply floating, drifting in the darkness to somewhere unknown. Then, in the distance she saw a red cloud drift towards her. When the red cloud engulfed her, she passed out and when she reawoken, she was still within in the cloud but a figure was floating next to her. The figure looked like her, but her hair was a bright red and her clothes were black instead of white. Her eyes were also a dark red.

"So you've finally woke up," the figure across her hummed casually. Neptune simply nodded, tiredly. "You've been out for a few weeks now." That snapped Neptune out of her daze.

"WHAT?! Also, where am I?! Who are you?!" Neptune asked looking around, seeing only the mysterious red cloud around them.

"We're in your mind," the other Neptune said, as if it should've been obvious, "As for me, I'm simply all the negativity within you. Kinda like Kurome is the negativity of Uzume." She sneered and then said, "You can thank Croire, she basically split us in half."

"I have no neping idea what you said, but okay," Neptune nodded, she could ask the others whenever she woke up. "How long 'till I actually wake up or whatever."

"You should be waking up any moment, but know this, they know?"

"Huh? What do you me-" Neptune was then engulfed in a bright light which the other could've guessed was her waking up.

"...Maybe I should've reminded her again that a few weeks have passed…"

* * *

Neptune's eyes opened to a bright light and after a few minutes of adjusting, Neptune groaned and sat up. Neptune observed her surroundings and felt something tug on her hand when she moved it.

"What's...this?" Neptune looked down to see an IV line stuck to her hand and something else connected to the heart monitor, which only then had she started hearing the beeping. Neptune, feeling okay enough to pull everything off, took everything off and walked out the room… or tried too. She hopped off her bed and felt her legs fall. _You've been out for a few weeks now._ Her other self's words rang in her ears. She probably would need some physically therapy before she was back to her (healthy?) self. Neptune grabbed onto the table and steadied herself against the wall. She pulled herself to the door, opened it and walked out. When she checked the hallway, she saw a table next to the door and saw Histoire, asleep, on top of tome and next to a cup of tea, almost empty. Neptune continued down the hallway when she heard Histoire mumble, "I'm sorry Neptune." It was soft and Neptune could barely hear. Neptune turned around and with a soft smile whispered, "I forgive you, Histy," and continued down the hallway.

As she walked through the basilicom, she saw her older self sleeping in Uzume's room on the floor, Uzume on the bed. Umio was nowhere to be found, but Neptune assumed he was probably with his other monster friends. Neptune passed her office, the door barely open, and saw Nepgear, asleep with her head on the table with paperwork surrounding her. Neptune smiled, closed the door softly and continued until she made it to the balcony where she sat on the floor, tired from dragging herself across the place. She figured IF and Compa were at their homes and the other CPUs were at their respective nations. Neptune turned and watched the sunrise. She had a lot to catch up on when everyone else woke up.

* * *

 **So I've been gone for awhile I guess. (._.;) School is busy as usual. Anyways leave reviews and feedback to help. (UWU)**


End file.
